


Vaines tentatives (6) : Frénétique

by Melie



Series: Hook/Sparrow - Vaines tentatives [6]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le périple de Jack au pays imaginaire continue : cette fois-ci, c'est de Clochette qu'il fait la connaissance. Oh, et de sirènes, aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaines tentatives (6) : Frénétique

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, aucun des personnages cités n'est à moi.

Jack partit à l'aube. Il avait subi ça toute la soirée, les gamins qui se collaient à lui, dansaient autour de lui, lui demandaient une histoire, une histoire. Il leur proposait une histoire de pirates, ils écoutaient, mais les pirates n'étant pas vaincus à la fin, le huaient.

Et il y avait la… fée, selon Peter, qui lui tournait autour de manière frénétique, et se mettait à lancer des avertissements. Et Peter et les enfants perdus riaient, pour l'instant, mais ils finiraient par la croire. Elle avait remonté sa manche, montré le tatouage, il avait raconté une histoire tragique, pour l'expliquer, ça leur avait suffit, mais pas à la… fée. Clochette, c'était son nom. Elle continuait à gesticuler, allant parler à chacun des enfants perdus à la fois.

Alors Jack avait décidé qu'il fallait vraiment, vraiment, qu'il parte.

Il s'était forcé à se lever tôt. Au moins, cette fois, il n'avait pas à couver sa gueule de bois. Tiens, ça aussi : comment survivre sans rhum ? Certes, ce n'étaient que des gamins, mais lui avait commencé bien plus jeune que ça, quelque soit le châtiment encouru lorsque le capitaine Teague le surprenait à voler dans ses réserves.

Il se perdit un peu. C'était à prévoir. Heureusement, il avait toujours son compas. Mais tous ces… arbres. Et ces feuilles. Et ces fleurs.

 

* * *

 

A un moment, sur un rivage, il croisa de ravissantes créatures. Sauf qu'il avait appris à se méfier des sirènes. Il avait appris à se méfier de tout ce qui était humain, même partiellement.

 

* * *

 

Il finit par retrouver le bateau. Il grimpa à bord, comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, au nez et à la barbe des autres pirates. Il allait entrer dans les quartiers du capitaine lorsque quelque chose le retînt par le col. Un crochet.

"De retour, Sparrow ?  
\- Capitaine Sparrow. Les… fées qui gigotent de manière frénétique et les bambins sobres, trop peu pour moi, merci. Oh, et les crocodiles, pareil. Je ne parle même pas de vos sirènes. Par rapport aux nôtres, elles seraient presque laides."

Hook rit.

"Si vous comptez me larguer en mer, reprit Jack, je vous demanderais de le faire plus près de chez moi. Ce serait vraiment… très gentil de votre part.  
\- Et si je décidais de vous laisser là ?  
\- Oh, ça, c'est à vous de voir, c'est vous le chef, ici. Mais disons que je risque juste de remonter sur votre navire chaque fois que vous aborderez.  
\- Vous feriez la même chose à Port Royal.  
\- … oui, mais là-bas, au moins, il y a du rhum. Et je peux vous en ramener. Du vrai rhum, pas cette chose infâme que boivent vos matelots."

Le capitaine Hook fit mine de réfléchir.

"Ce qu'on peut faire, continua Jack, c'est qu'à chaque fois que vous me surprenez sur votre navire à Port Royal, vous me déposez ici. Et chaque fois que vous me surprenez ici, vous me déposez à Port Royal. Ou n'importe où ailleurs. Marché conclu ?"

Ils se serrèrent la main. Ou plutôt le crochet.

"Je savais que vous étiez un chic type, James."

Le chic type en question sourit.

"Mouche ?"

Le pirate accourut.

"Oui mon capitaine ?  
\- Enfermez ce malotru quelque part. Peu importe où. Tant qu'il y a beaucoup de rats, et très peu de rhum.  
\- Enfermez-moi dans les quartiers de votre capitaine, Mouche, ce sera parfait. Je vous remercie."


End file.
